The Truth
by A Jesus Freak
Summary: Sherlock Holmes sees an 'Supernatural event' and his life is forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sherlock Holmes, I am a consulting detective working with the Scotland yard... I solve all of their cases. I am a genius detective. But this story is about how my life turned upside down, all because of a phenomenon that I couldn't explain...I saw the impossible and now I am forever changed. It all started when Watson and I was chasing Professor Jim Moriarty, the Mastermind, The killer, The Napoleon of crime down a dark alley of hell. Watson was shot in the arm by an unknown shooter in the distance, I attempted to stop and help him, but he said, "Go, Go and get him. Finish this."

So I ran for Moriarty. Then he stopped, turned around, and pulled out a gun, I looked for mine.

 _Oh crap, I forgot._

I looked up and grinned. Moriarty returned the grin with a smile. I began to look for a way out. He said, "Oh Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock Must we always meet like this?"

I said, "Well, it has worked out so far."

He said, "Shame that it all ends here, I so enjoyed fighting you."

"Oh the feelings are well returned."

I found that there was no way out, Moriarty had snipers on the rooftops ready to shoot, I was trapped. Moriarty was ready to shoot, he put his finger on the trigger and shot! All i saw was a flash of light, and a bullet drop to the ground, completely intact. I picked it up and studied it for a moment, Then from behind Moriarty came 5 police cars and from the building came officers with Moriarty's agents in custody. Lestrade came up to me he said, "You alright Sherlock?"

I said, "Uh yes, yes I am fine."

I went home and studied the bullet. I found that the bullet had been shot but there was no evidence that it hit anything, their was no dent t the tip, or any where. I had seen but I did not believe.

The next day I went to interrogate Moriarty at the police station. I asked him about the bullet and he spoke nothing I nearly tore up the interrogation room trying to get him to answer but he said nothing still.

Lestrade had to dag me out of there to stop me. He said, "Sherlock what are you doing this is out of character."

I said, "Lestrade what do you mean out of character Nothing is out of character for me I am a HIGH FUNCTIONING SOCIOPATH!"

Lestrade said, "Sherlock, is this because of what you saw?"

I said, "Yes Yes it is."

Lestrade said, "I know of a place where you might be able to get the answers you want."

"You mean church," I scoffed.

Lestrade said, "Well Yah."

I thought about it and said, "No."

Lestrade said, "Why?"

I said, "Because it's stupid, it's been proven false I think that there has to be a better exclamation than that."

Lestrade said, "How do you know if you don't try?"

I said, "Your right I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

At church I noticed the songs were kind of strange they said Jesus too much and thanked him for too much unrelated things.

During the sermon the pastor began to preach on how 'God's angels' are out to protect us...I regret to mention that I scoffed at that. Lestrade elbowed me at that point and said, "Have some respect Sherlock."

Then before I could reply, I saw the room instantly change from a British church to a humble 1st century Hebrew home. I saw 13 men sitting at a table, and in the middle was their rabbi. He said, "I tell you that one of you will betray me."

Their was a great disturbance among his disciples at this point I assumed that this was Jesus, I did not doubt his existence all I doubted was the existence of god. Then Jesus said, "When I dip this bread Whoever I give this to is the betrayer."

Then Jesus broke a piece of matza, dipped it and he gave it to a dark haired disciple and said, "Judas go do what you must."

Then Judas left.

Jesus then took the Matza, broke it in half, and said, "This is my body broken for you, eat this in remembrance of me."

Then Jesus passed the bread to his disciples and they ate it. Then he took his cup of wine and said, "This is my blood shed for you, drink this in remembrance of me."

Then Jesus passed the cup to his disciples and they drank it. I stepped out from the shadows, and I saw Jesus rise from the table and said, "Welcome Brother, come and eat with us."

I was dismayed. I said, "I do not think that I should."

Jesus said, "Do not worry Sherlock You will not mess up time if you sit with us."

I was slightly reassured, so I sat and ate with them, and they spoke my language...strangely. Then everything froze, except for Jesus. he stood up and said, "Sherlock, why did you ever stop believing, why did you loose faith?"

As a tear dripped down my face, I looked down at my feet and said, "M-my dog...WELL YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

Jesus said, "I am sorry about Red Beard."

"BUT YOU KILLED HIM...YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME...MY BEST-BEST Friend...I lost him."

"Mycroft thought that it was your emotions that made you weak, but that was your emotions that made you strong."  
I didn't notice it before, but we weren't in the room any more, we were in the Garden of Gethsemane, Jesus looked around and then Judas came from behind and kissed Jesus on the cheek Then the Romans attempted to take Jesus but a Disciple came and cut the ear off a soldier, Jesus stopped him and said, "Peter put your sword away," Jesus picked the ear up off of the ground and put it on the soldiers head and healed him. Jesus stood on his feet and said, "Who is it that you seek?"

A soldier said, "We seek Jesus of Nazareth."

Jesus looked down at me I said, "No Lord Please no, don't do it."

Jesus smiled, looked up, and said silently, "I...am...he."

Then there was a sonic blast from Jesus' voice, the soldiers fell back. They got up and took Jesus, In this time the disciples ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw a glow of light and wonder, instantly I was sent to the city streets a day later, Jesus already had his trial and was found guilty. He was carrying his own cross, usually I don't find these things emotionally frustrating but this was an exception. I let out a loud yell in anger, ran to one of the soldiers and tried to knock him over but I couldn't because I wasn't really here. I said, "So this is the next step of my vision, stop me from changing anything, but keep me watching."

Then I heard a voice behind me say, "No!"

I turned to see an angel standing behind me, I said, "Who are you?"

He said, "I am Michael the Archangel, I am here to guide you through the rest of your journey."

I said, "Then show me what you must."

Then I heard the sound of Jesus cry out I ran to him and what I saw was bruised, beaten up, whipped, and VERY wounded man. The extent of his wounds were so drastic that I calculated that If he wasn't crucified that he would have died 3 weeks later. I gasped at the sight. Michael came behind me and said, "This man, the son of God took on the punishment that you, and all men should have gone through."

I said, "How can any man allow himself to undergo such punishment."

"Because he loves you."

"No Impossible, No man is that selfless."

"Well he is no ordinary man."

"Even still how can the love of anyone be that deep, how can his love, the love of Christ be that unconditional?"

"I can tell you that after spending an eternity with him that even today I still do not know the depths of his love, No one does."

"But HOW how can a God love an entire race, a species to sacrifice himself in this manor."

"A strategy."

"Strategy?"

"Yes."

Then Jesus gave out a great cry of pain, I looked and saw a soldier nailing his hands on the cross, Then they moved on to his feet. I watched helplessly in horror of this massive brutality. I saw them put the cross in the center of the other 2 and Jesus hang there helplessly seemingly unable to save himself. Jesus hung on the cross for hours, what amazed me was the fact that he in the midst of death still forgave the thief on the cross and the people who crucified him. Then I heard Jesus utter the words, "It is finished."

Then he died. I turned to Michael and said, "What kind of strategic upper hand could be found in death?"  
Michael said, "Watch."

Then Michael was gone, I saw that I was in a forest waiting. I saw 2 roman soldiers guarding Jesus' grave. Then I heard a loud Boom and the stone rolled away, The soldiers fell, a voice said, "Arise."

Jesus walked out of the tomb alive and he soldiers then passed out and it grew dark until it was just me and Jesus. Jesus said, "This is the victory Michael told you of."

I said, "Your death?"

Jesus said, "No, think about it."

"Wait you had all the sins of the world on you, you went to Hell."

"Yes where I took from Satan himself the keys to death hell and the grave."

"So you won."

Jesus said, "Yes."

I said, "You truly are the son of God."

Jesus said, "I came 2000 years before you but I tell you that I have come again."

I said, "And you need me to tell everyone?"

"No, it has already happened you have been left behind, but your job is to fight the Antichrist and protect the church."

"Whats the Anti-Christ."

Then I found myself back in the church and it was empty and everyone was gone. I heard the building shake and I ran to the front and I grabbed the bible and kept running out the back I went outside to see Robotic machines have taken over, and they were shooting all the humans. I ran to a building broke in and I ran to a room, I saw a woman there she was scared, I said, "I think that you need to hear the truth about the Good News."

Continued in Terminator Revelation.


End file.
